batman streets of gotham the novel
by phantanism
Summary: this is the season final of the series where batman is caught by joker and brainwashed to think he isn't batman but when he discovers he is he fights to gain the title back, can he, find out


BATMAN STREETS OF GOTHAM THE NOVEL

_**EPILOUGE**_

I leaped onto the window and kicked it as the light from the sun shined in, I moved aside but the imposters started shooting. This was the place of the meeting but I don't see joker or riddler. All of a sudden the room gets blurry and I fall to my hands and knees. "Oh tisk tisk guano man *laughs* you seemed to have fallen into my trap, meet ace". I see the girl who helped me the one day of the justice league's battles, the girl I watched die, how could it be?

_**CHAPTER 1 "second chance"**_

I wake up in my room screaming. I am in my night shorts and t-shirt. I get up and open the door to see my secret entrance to the bat-cave, a clock that is 10 years old, but when I press the button to open it nothing happens. Weird, oh I see Alfred, "Alfred, how come I can't access the bat-cave". He looks at me with his concerned face, "What do you mean sir". Then the strangest thing happens, my parents open their old room. "Bruce, what are you doing up so early", I fall to my knees at them, "Father, mother, how are you alive". They look at me strangely, "Son, we heard something about a bat-cave". I nod my head because it is all I can do, I'm shocked. But this is too strange, they're dead, I'm batman. I tell them about it but they don't believe me and send me to a specialist.

_**CHAPTER 2 "batman no more"**_

"I just don't understand dock I thought they were dead, you did too, and you were at the funeral". He frowns, "Bruce are you having dreams". I sigh and say, "Maybe your right maybe this is just all in my head", but it isn't because then batman swings by on his bat-rope next to the window. Batman is me! "I think you were dreaming of being our most feared criminal, which means you might hurt someone". Cops kick down the door and Gordon is leading the squad! I leap over the doctor and kick a cop. I try to turn and run but suddenly Gordon punches me and I black out.

_**CHAPTER 3 "insanity"**_

I am in a cell with a restrainer on. I never thought I'd be here. This is too strange I have to find the other batman and he might help. But then again I could be wrong, he walks into the cell, "Hello it seems you think you're me". I get up say, "Tell me why I'm not". "I am not going to answer your questions your gonna answer mine", he grabs me and throws me through the cell door. I roll to my feet and charge screaming into his chest, but instead of us collapsing we fall through a window onto a roof. It's raining, good, just the way I like it, and my restrainer is torn off. Let's get dirty.

_**CHAPTER 4 "Bruce vs. batman"**_

I punch him but he quickly recovers and rolls under my feet to kick the back of my knees. I step forward in pain but it's too late, he latched a quick line to my foot and I launch onto a statue smashing 2 ribs. He shoots a grapple and is coming but I roll over and he misses. He punches me left and right 6 times and I fall into crime alley. He lands on top of me, "Your pathetic, I gave you the chance of a normal life but you throw it away and try to earn the core of the bat back, well guess what, your gonna die in crime alley instead of your parents now". I remember now, joker an ace! I yell and punch him into a few garbage cans and get up. He gets up too but I'm faster and punch him 9 times right and 3 times left, and finally I do a round house kick. He rolls onto the ground and I grab him, "I AM BATMAN" I yell.

_**CHAPTER 5 "batman returns"**_

I wake up on a lab table in my bat-suit and see Harley Quinn watching me. I jump up and make my move. 10 minutes later joker walks into the room but I shut off the light, "Harley, why is the light off". He turns it on and sees her tangling from a rope on the roof. "Oops", I run from the shadows and uppercut him with my left fist. He falls to ground knocked out. Now I remember riddler and Talia involved but don't see them. Oh well, tomorrow I'll hunt them down, tonight I claimed my glory as batman.


End file.
